


Something Familiar

by ziskandra



Series: All In [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziskandra
Summary: They both need someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a continuation of _that_ couch scene. No other spoilers in this one, folks.

Sara’s been thinking about kissing Liam for days now. Dreaming about it, really. He’s a very attractive man, knows it, and yet doesn’t let it get to his head. It’s a rare combination of traits: who can blame her for being intrigued? He’s also so just damned nice and _friendly_ as well; even if she wasn’t _interested_ interested in him, she thinks they would get along just fine.  
  
And lately, he’s been hanging out half-naked all the time and it just isn’t _fair._ Can you blame a girl for getting distracted? It’s hard enough to keep her gaze focused on his face as it is, and every time they talk she can feel her heart hammer in her chest and warmth pool between her thighs. It sure doesn’t help that she’s got a pretty strong inkling that the attraction is mutual. __  
  
Still, it’s difficult to delineate when, exactly, she decides to act upon it. They’re sitting on the couch again, edging closer as they talk. He tells her about the car he’d worked on with his family and it’s so sweet. _He’s so sweet._  
  
Maybe that's what she means to tell him when she reaches for his cheek, cups it one hand. She’s here for him if he needs someone. But when their skin touches, Liam’s eyes drop subconsciously to her lips and she’s not even sure who moves first. All she knows is she’s doing her part in closing the distance between them. Their mouths crash together, hard and hot and heavy. It’s everything she could have imagined, and more. His tongue drags across her lips as she parts them to allow him access. Oh, yes, she thinks to herself, she could kiss him for days. His hand tangles in her hair and when they finally break for air, he lowers her down and presses her into the sofa.  
  
Their bodies are flush against each other and Liam grins down at Sara before kissing her senseless. The weight of his body is heavy against hers, _some_ parts more pressing than most. When Liam’s lips leave her mouth to trail a series of kisses down her neck, her hips roll into his intuitively. She needs friction. Needs this. Needs _him_. She doesn’t miss Liam’s sharp intake of breath, nor the way he stills, and she definitely, _definitely_ doesn’t miss the way his cock twitches, even through the barriers of fabric that remain between them. Wonders what it would feel like if said barriers were removed.

He catches her gaze, pupils blown. “You sure?” he asks, and Sara cannot agree more quickly enough. Right now, she’s not sure she’s ever been more certain of anything in her whole entire life. Her _yes_ comes out as more of a whine, and maybe she’d be more self-conscious if she wasn’t so damned turned on.  
  
Right now, though, she finds that she really, really doesn’t give a shit. More so when Liam’s hands start sliding down her sides, taking a brief moment to caress the curve of her breast before slipping down the front of her pants, underneath her knickers, and she can’t even describe the noise she makes right then. It’s more like a moan interspersed with shapeless pleading, is what it is. “Tell me if I’m doing anything wrong,” Liam says, and then his fingers are on her clit and _goddamn_ the man is good.

The thing is, he’s not a mind-reader (no man is _that_ good), and although the motions are right, the pressure and speed is just that ever-so-slightly off that will prevent Sara from reaching her peak if she’ll let it. Fortunately, she doesn’t have to. She reaches down for Liam’s wrist and asks, “Can I show you something?”  
  
“’Course,” he answers, and something about the way he looks at her in that moment sends shivers down her spine. It’s like she’s the only other person in the room, which, okay, she is, but also like she’s the only thing that matters. Like she’s the only thing that’s _real_.  
  
She places her hand over Liam’s and guides him in the way she likes to be touched. “You’re doing good,” she whispers against his ear. “Just… softer, here,” she continues, moving his finger into position so that he may duly recommence his ministrations. “And faster.” Sara has never been a patient woman.

Liam, it turns out, is a quick learner, and soon he’s touching her in just the way she likes, just as efficiently as the way she touches herself. Soon, she’s arching up underneath him just before she feels her release wash over her. Liam withdraws his fingers quick-smart, wiping excess juices against her thigh. When she feels him start to move away, she instead clenches her legs around his hips and looks up at him balefully. An orgasm’s an orgasm and is nice and all, but sometimes, a woman (or at least, _this woman_ ) just wants a cock inside her. And Sara? Sara’s just getting started. “Do you want to…?” she asks, but she doesn’t even have to complete her sentence. Liam buries his face against her hair and whispers something that sounds like _God, yes._

She shimmies out of her pants, not even getting them entirely out of the way before she feels him, hard and heavy against her entrance. She swallows. It’s been a while, but she’s pretty worked up, so hopefully everything will be all right. “Ready?” Liam asks after catching her gaze again, and she could wail.

The words that come out instead, however, are, “Are you gonna keep me waiting forever, or…?” Liam laughs as he enters her, inch by careful inch, and she doesn’t believe she’s ever heard a more endearing sound.  
  
Liam is slow, at first, but Sara does what she can to pick up the pace. Lifts her hips up against his as he thrusts into her, grabs his arse, pushes. He seems to get the hint well enough, begins to bury himself into her with faster, longer strokes, lifting one of her legs over her shoulders to get a better angle. Her pants finally slide off from where they’d been tangled around her ankle.  

Right now, she could be anywhere in the universe. She never realised how much she’d needed this. Worries about the future, about being _good enough_ fade to the back of her mind, too focused on what’s happening to be given precedence. Words ring from her earlier conversation with Liam: _something familiar_. She wonders if this is what he meant. It doesn’t matter that they’ve never slept together before. The motions are intuitive enough. That’s what matters.

She knows he’s almost done when his breathing turns ragged and his movements quicken. She tightens her hold on his back and enjoys the last few moment. At the last possible second, he pulls out of her, groaning into her neck as she feels sticky, warm release pool on her stomach. It’s not even necessary, considering the blockers; idly, she wonders if it’s habit.

They’ve made a bit of a mess, but she’s too far too languid to care. She pushes her shirt up just enough to make sure it won’t get dirty, and simply revels in being held in Liam’s arms. He’s got good arms, this one. Good everything.

She’s not sure how long they continue to lie there for, but when Liam moves to sit up, he casts a bashful look at her belly. “Ah, wait there. Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
He scrounges around for a suitable object (it’s the downside of spontaneous sex, Sara concedes, that one often doesn't just have tissues handily lying around), returning with what Sara recognises as part of his discarded Andromeda Initiative uniform: namely, the top part that’s so often been going without, lately. “Sorry,” he says, corner of his mouth curved into apologetic smile, wiping her dry with a sleeve, “all I’ve got.”  
  
“It’s fine,” she reassures him, simply watching as he goes about his task, and there’s just something so intimate about the moment that it makes her heart ache. He’s so sweet. _Too_ _sweet._ As a matter of fact, she’s probably going to need to take some time and space to process what all of this means. Besides, no way both of them are going to be able to sleep comfortably on a _couch_. “But I should get going.” She leans in for one last kiss before moving to getting dressed. “Thanks. For this.” And in case that’s not clear enough, she adds, “For everything.”    


***

  
The next time she sees him, Liam’s still not wearing a shirt.  
  
She decides it’s probably for the best. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a line on Tumblr @commspecialist!


End file.
